Royal Armed Forces of Reach
The Royal Army of The Kingdom Of Reach is, without doubt, one of the most well trained fighting force on the Continent. Drawing men from all classes of society, the men are well versed in the art of combat. The army count during peacetime consists of a purely professional force numbering a total of over 70,000 men and women The army swears loyalty to the Master-Of-Arms, and as such all carries his banner on the field of battle. The Master-Of-Arms in return swears loyalty to the The King of Reach The Army of Reach is divided into regiments of 1200 men, each regiment has 6 Battalions of 200 men, and each Battalion has 10 platoons of 20 men. Each platoon is made up of 2 "bodies" of 10 men. Typically a infantry regiment will be 4 battalions of infantry, and 2 battalions of arches with pavises an longbows. Cavalry in incorporated into the regiments in Battalions of 100 men, 50 Heavy, and 50 Light. The exceptions to this are one Regiment per army group that is purely cavalry, having the same type of split as the other regiments, only that the archers and mages are mounted, the infantry is replaced with heavy cavalry, and the 300 detachment is purely light, these are known as Mounted The Battlemages of reach serve in battalions of 200 men, also attached to infantry regiments. In battle they serve a supporting role to the regiment, and will only go and engage the enemy in hand to hand if absolutely necessary. The unaccounted 1800 mages are held in reserve, or serve other duties not directly involved on the front line, medics and similar such things Other common regimens are light infantry, that omit the long pike for a smaller spear, other then that they serve the same function. As reach is extremely fertile, logistics for defence is easy, and there are several hidden food stores that soldiers can live of if they get deployed into real action, for offencive actions there is a pretty well built logistical infrastructure, but the soldiers will have to live of the land, or the locals. depending on circumstances. The soldiers in the professional army of reach are well trained, and they all have the knowledge to serve other duties, albeit not as well. for example, if need be the infantry can use a bow and arrow, competently, but not more. Furthermore, all counties have taken to train the civilian population, training every man, woman and child over the age of 10 during a month every winter in the basis of all the common weapons they might be forced to use. Furthermore all forts and garrisons have large surpluses of weapons and light armour to equip these regiments of militia, should the need arise. Currently there are 40 regiments in reach, it should be noted that these are all professional soldiers, and can fight at any moment's notice. Summerset currently commands 15 of said regiments under the name of "North Army Group". The division between the Army groups are as following North - 15 West - 10 South - 5 East - 10 Arms: 1 or 2 handed halberd/pike, tower shield, Arming sword Amour: Plate Cuirass and helmet, plate glove and lower arm plate on weapon arm. chain shirt, Padded coif, shirt and trousers. Leather reinforced upper parts of trousers Misc: Waterskin, Metal Bowl and spoon. small knife for utility work, Rucksack, 2 sets of socks, 2 pair of trousers, 2 pair of field shirts, 4 pair of underwear, Cloak, part-tent, High leather boots with hobnail, They will also carry a entrenching tool, these might differ in appearance, but most are a mix of spade, pick and axe. Lastly it is not unheard of that units are issued with a simple mace or hammer as well, but this is optional and issued on a availability basis Arms: Long Bow, Arming Sword, pavises Amour: Plate Cuirass and helmet, plate glove and lower arm plate on weapon arm. chain shirt, Padded coif, shirt and trousers. Leather reinforced upper parts of trousers Misc: Waterskin, Metal Bowl and spoon. small knife for utility work, Rucksack, 2 sets of socks, 2 pair of trousers, 2 pair of field shirts, 4 pair of underwear, Cloak, part-tent, High leather boots with hobnails. They will also carry a entrenching tool, these might differ in appearance, but most are a mix of spade, pick and axe. Lastly it is not unheard of that units are issued with a simple mace or hammer as well, but this is optional and issued on a availability basis Arms: 1 spear, Arming sword, small 1 crossbow Amour: Plate helmet and Three-quarters armour. chain shirt, Tabard, Padded coif, shirt and trousers. Leather reinforced upper parts of trousers Misc: Waterskin, Metal Bowl and spoon. small knife for utility work, Rucksack, 2 sets of socks, 2 pair of trousers, 2 pair of field shirts, 4 pair of underwear, Cloak, part-tent, High leather boots with hobnail. They will also carry a entrenching tool, these might differ in appearance, but most are a mix of spade, pick and axe. Lastly it is not unheard of that units are issued with a simple mace or hammer as well, but this is optional and issued on a availability basis Arms: Long Lance, Round shield, Arming sword Amour: Full metal plate armor with chain and padding. High leather boots Misc: Waterskin, Metal Bowl and spoon. small knife for utility work, Rucksack, 2 sets of socks, 2 pair of trousers, 2 pair of field shirts, 4 pair of underwear, Cloak, part-tent, High leather boots with hobnail. They will also carry a entrenching tool, these might differ in appearance, but most are a mix of spade, pick and axe. Lastly it is not unheard of that units are issued with a simple mace or hammer as well, but this is optional and issued on a availability basis Arms: Arming sword, magical focus, Amour: Full Scale mail. Misc: Waterskin, Metal Bowl and spoon. small knife for utility work, Rucksack, 2 sets of socks, 2 pair of trousers, 2 pair of field shirts, 4 pair of underwear, Cloak, part-tent, High leather boots with hobnail. They will also carry a entrenching tool, these might differ in appearance, but most are a mix of spade, pick and axe. Lastly it is not unheard of that units are issued with a simple mace or hammer as well, but this is optional and issued on a availability basis Groupings * North Army Group * West Army Group * South Army Group * East Army Group Special Forces * The Golden Company * Royal Knights Errant's Division * The Reach Rangers Regiment Others * 1st Mercenary Organization Group * Royal Corps of Messengers Artillery * His Majesty's Most Loyal Corps of Sappers Support * Reach Corps of Logistics * The Gentlemanly Corps of Battlefield Constabulary Services * National Gendarmerie * The Druidic Corps of Field Medication * [[]] Fleet * To be added Gallery * To be added